Isle Renesmee
by HunniBunni00982
Summary: After the change, after the Volturi run-in, after life was going good, what else was there to happen?


FanFic Story 1

I sat on the edge of our giant bed in the little cobblestone cabin Edward's family had so thoughtfully re-constructed for us. I walked down the hall. "Edward must be out hunting." I muttered to myself.

I glanced into my sweet Renesmee's little room and found her still asleep, curled into a ball under the silk blankets Alice had bought her for Christmas.

I turned away from the precious sight and walked into the kitchen, knowing that Renesmee would soon be awake. I prepared her something small, knowing she would hunt with Jake later. I poured her a small glass of water and cut up a tiny apple into small slices for her.

I had just finished putting it onto a small plate when I heart the back door squeal open.

"Hi, Edward. How was your hunting trip?"

"Actually, Bell's, I wasn't hunting. I was with the rest of the family. We have a bit of a situation." I put the knife down and slowly turned to face him.

"Situation? What kind of situation?" I practically hissed the last word.

"About ten of backpackers saw Renesmee, Jake, and Rose hunting. In broad daylight. Rose was sparkling like crazy, Jake was phasing from human to wolf, and Renesmee was drinking an elk's blood. Interesting thing for some humans to see, huh?"

As soon as he finished speaking, an ominous silence filled the gap while my mind was racing, trying to think of something to do.

"We have to go, don't we? We have to move our family. And Jake, and his family, and his pack!"

I comprehended what we would have to do. The favors we had to call in. I knew I'd be seeing Jason Jenks soon. I also knew we had limited options of where to go.

"Edward, are they already packing?"

"Yes Bella, we have to start. Renesmee and I are going to take your Ferrari. You have to take Alice's Porsche. Alice and Jasper will take my Volvo. Carlise and Esme are taking his Mercedes, and Rose and Emmet are taking her BMW M3 convertible. Seth and Leah are taking our Vanquish. Jake's going to take Emmet's Jeep Wrangler and then he's going to call Billy once we're settled in. We're all leaving in an hour."

"Where are we going?" I inquired.

"The only place in the world that we can right now, Rio de Janeiro." He smiled, a quick grin that showed his teeth.

"Isle Esme?" I guessed.

He smiled and looked like he had difficulty containing his enthusiasm.

"Nope." He plainly stated, still grinning.

"Where to, then?" I was growing more and more suspicious of the level of secrecy and enjoyment he was having with this.

"Isle Renesmee."

My mouth gaped at this revelation. Then I smiled.

"Is it bigger than Isle Esme?"

"Yes, and so is the house. 7 bedrooms, a kitchen, two bathrooms, two entertainment rooms, a basement, and the werewolves rooms are air conditioned. The island we have had for about 70 years, but we never named it."

"How are we getting the cars across?"

"We're driving to South Carolina and then getting on a boat to Paramaribo in Suriname. Then we're fueling up and boating down to Rio. We have to store the cars on the boat while we're boating, but we have a garage on the island. We should be there in a few days.

I think the Q&A is about to end, though. I hear Alice and Emmet running towards the house. They'll be here any minute."

I immediately understood that we had to get packing, so I ran to Renesmee's room and I woke her. She yawned and then touched her hand to my cheek.

"Hi, mommy. Where's daddy? I'm hungry. Is Jake coming over soon? I want food."

Renesmee's cute questions flooded my mind and I spoke quietly to answer them. Once she was satisfied with my answers, she got up and quickly put on her clothes. She walked to Edward who picked her up and kissed her forehead. She touched her hand to his cheek and I'm sure she was asking him all sorts of questions.

While they were having this quick exchange I grabbed the Dolce and Gabanna luggage set Rosalie bought for Renesmee. As soon as I got all out Nessie's clothes out of her closet and dressers Alice and Emmet bounded through the door.

"Sorry it took a little longer than we expected, we hunted on the way here."

I ignored them, knowing that they'd hear me quickly folding Nessie's clothes and pushing them into the bag. I finished her closet clothes and hurriedly moved on to her dresser clothes. I finished her room and quickly moved onto the living room, taking things of value and importance. I finished that room and rushed into my own. Edward, Alice, Emmet, and Renesmee were in the kitchen talking quietly.

Edward joined me in our own room and we shared a pained glance. I got on my hands and knees and grabbed our luggage from underneath the bed. Then, I threw them on the bed. Moving at lightning pace I bounded into the closet and cleared half of it in 10 seconds. I folded the clothes and put them in one bag. Edwards was grabbing the luggage as I packed it and put it near the front door. I finished the closet in no time and moved on to memories and little treasures in our room and anything I might have overlooked.

Edward and I asked Alice and Emmet to watch Nessie while we hunted quickly. In the few months since the Volturi run-in I had gotten more graceful in my attacks. Neither Edward or I had a stain or scratch on us.

I HAVE NOT FINISHED THIS CHAPTER YET

please R&R

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the charactors from Twilight, I only own my original ideas


End file.
